Components which are exposed to high thermal stresses during their use, for instance turbine guide vanes or rotor blades (both referred to below as turbine blades for brevity), are generally made of refractory nickel- or cobalt-based alloys. Although such alloys have a high thermal load-bearing capacity, the components generally also need to be provided with a corrosion- and/or oxidation-inhibiting layer in order to extend their lifetime during the conditions prevailing during operation. In addition, a thermal barrier coating is generally also employed, which is applied onto the oxidation- and/or corrosion-inhibiting layer in order to reduce the temperature which this layer experiences and thus further extend the lifetime of the component. In this case, good bonding of the layer in question onto the underlying substrate is of great importance, since local disbonding of the layer increases the risk of flaking, so that the underlying substrate material is directly exposed to the thermally highly stressful ambient conditions, which necessitates premature replacement of the corresponding component. Highly stressed coated components such as turbine blades are therefore examined for qualification of the coating by means of random sampling or examined alongside manufacture to one hundred percent nondestructively by means of thermography in order to ensure defect-free bonding of the coating.